Augmenting a real world by presenting a real space on which various pieces of information are superimposed is referred to as augmented reality (AR). A technique using a marker for AR, for example, a two-dimensional bar code printed on a card is taken as one of the techniques for such AR. In this technique, the two-dimensional bar code is discriminated as the marker for AR from a captured image of a camera, and three-dimensional image data associated with the marker is displayed on a display device while being superimposed at the position of the two-dimensional bar code.
Unfortunately, in this augmented reality technique, on a screen of the display device on which the captured image is displayed, the three-dimensional image data corresponding to the marker is simply displayed while being superimposed at the position of the marker, and hence visual effects are monotonous.
The present disclosure provides a computer-readable recording medium that records therein an information processing program causing a computer to function as: an image acquiring unit that acquires an image of a real space captured by an imaging device; a feature detecting unit that detects a feature from the image; a determining unit that determines a virtual object, or, a virtual object and an aspect of the virtual object while changing the same in accordance with a recognition condition of the detected feature; an image generating unit that generates an image of a virtual space in which the determined virtual object or the virtual object in the determined aspect is placed on a basis of the feature; and a display controlling unit that displays an image on a display device such that the image of the virtual space is visually recognized by a user while being superimposed on the real space.
Here, the display device may be connected as a peripheral device to the information processing apparatus according to the present disclosure, and may be connected thereto via a communication network or the like. Moreover, the information processing apparatus according to the present disclosure may be constructed in a virtual environment such as so-called cloud computing.
Moreover, the feature placed in the real space refers to, for example, so-called a marker for AR or a code such as a two-dimensional bar code. Then, such a feature may be given to, for example, a component such as a card. Moreover, such a feature is not limited to a dedicated marker, a code, and the like. Even items used for other purposes can be used as the feature as long as a display reference of the virtual object can be acquired therefrom.
According to the present disclosure, at least one of the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object displayed on the basis of the feature changes in accordance with the recognition condition of the feature, and hence an augmented reality technique rich in visual variety can be provided.
Note that the type of augmented reality technique to which the present disclosure is applied is not limited. The present disclosure can be applied to, for example, augmented reality techniques in which: a composite image obtained by superimposing a virtual space image on a captured image is displayed; and the virtual space image is thus visually recognized by the user while being superimposed on the real space. The present disclosure can also be applied to augmented reality techniques (for example, HUD: Head-Up Display) in which a virtual space image is projected on the field of view of the user, to be thereby visually recognized by the user while being superimposed on the real space.
Moreover, for the recognition condition of the feature, when it is determined that an elapsed time from last-time detection of the feature is equal to or more than a first threshold or when it is determined that the elapsed time is equal to or more than the first threshold and less than a second threshold, the determining unit may change the virtual object, or, the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed in the virtual space on the basis of the feature.
As a result, for example, each time the user performs an action such as an action of hiding the feature by moving his/her hand in front of the feature and an action of once moving the feature out of the capturing range and then returning the feature thereinto, at least one of the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object displayed on the basis of the feature changes. As a result, an augmented reality technique rich in visual variety can be provided.
Moreover, for the recognition condition of the feature, in accordance with the number of times of detection of the feature for which it is determined that an elapsed time from last-time detection of the feature is equal to or more than a first threshold or in accordance with the number of times of detection of the feature for which it is determined that the elapsed time is equal to or more than the first threshold and less than a second threshold, the determining unit may change the virtual object, or, the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed in the virtual space on the basis of the feature. As a result, the user can develop an inquiring mind about an operation for a change in the displayed virtual object or the aspect of the displayed virtual object, and entertainment properties of the augmented reality technique can be improved.
Moreover, for the recognition condition of the feature, in accordance with duration of the detection of the feature from the image of the real space acquired by the image acquiring unit, the determining unit may change the virtual object or the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed in the virtual space on the basis of the feature. As a result, even if the user does not perform an operation on the feature, the virtual object or the aspect of the virtual object displayed on the basis of the feature changes, and hence the user can easily enjoy a visual change in the augmented reality technique.
Moreover, for the recognition condition of the feature, in accordance with a posture of the feature, the determining unit may change the virtual object or the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed on the basis of the feature. As a result, if the posture of the feature is changed, the displayed virtual object or the aspect of the displayed virtual object changes. Hence, the user can develop an inquiring mind about an operation for a change in the displayed virtual object or the aspect of the displayed virtual object, and entertainment properties of the augmented reality technique can be improved.
Moreover, in accordance with the recognition condition of the feature, the determining unit may change the virtual object, or, the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed in the virtual space on the basis of the feature, in predetermined order from among a plurality of virtual objects associated with the feature or a plurality of aspects of a virtual object associated with the feature. Alternatively, the determining unit may change the virtual object, or, the virtual object and the aspect of the virtual object placed in the virtual space on the basis of the feature, cyclically in the predetermined order.
Moreover, the aspect of the virtual object may be defined by an external appearance of the virtual object. Moreover, the aspect of the virtual object may be defined by a posture of the virtual object. Moreover, the aspect of the virtual object may be defined by a motion made by the virtual object. As a result, the aspect of the virtual object can be rich in variety.
Moreover, the present disclosure can be interpreted as an information processing apparatus, an information processing system including one or more information processing apparatuses, a method to be executed by a computer, or a program to be executed by a computer. Moreover, the present disclosure can also be interpreted as a recording medium that records therein such a program, the recording medium being readable by computers, other apparatuses or machines, and the like. Here, the recording medium readable by the computers and the like refers to a recording medium that can accumulate therein information such as data and a program through an electrical, magnetic, optical, mechanical, or chemical action, and allows the computers and the like to read such information out thereof.